


her shine

by arttiel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttiel/pseuds/arttiel
Summary: so this is my first ever work/original work i post here!! let’s hope it’s a start to something great !!





	her shine

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever work/original work i post here!! let’s hope it’s a start to something great !!

oh sweet dagger oh mine,

make them drown in time.  
thy do rise the crime.  
so they shall rise  
thus blood will be their dime.

let the hearts be lost,  
in her ever so lusting shine.

let the souls rut,  
in her thirsting graceful wine.

 

let the lives drift away,

of what used to be mine.


End file.
